Skeleton
x2 (DK2) | Health = 500 | job = Fighter | fighter = Melee (DK1), Blitzer (DK2) | wages = 70 (DK1) 0 (DK2) | spells = Level 1 - Level 5 - Level 10 - (DK1) | possession = N/A | immunity = Gas (DK1), Fear (DK2) | likes = Training, Grouping (DK1) Patrolling/Guarding, Training/Combat (DK2) |hates = (DK1)}}The Skeleton is a Creature type in Dungeon Keeper and Dungeon Keeper 2. General Information (Dungeon Keeper) A Skeleton is raised if a humanoid creature (this means all humans, s, s and even s) dies in a . This is a great way to get rid of and recycle heroes that are too weak to be worth converting, as well as troublesome dungeon elements such as revolting s. Skeletons are basic fighters with average health and mediocre armour. They can do some damage especially in groups but are likely to be defeated by stronger enemies if the Keeper doesn't take care. They train quickly with low training costs. Their spell at level 10 can make them handy for supporting stronger melee fighters - or even defeating much stronger creatures that cannot reach them when lava is between them. Like the other undead creatures, s and s, Skeletons are immune to the effects of gas. Unlike s and s, however, Skeletons cannot see invisible creatures. Skeletons are also unusually low-maintenance as they do not require food, although they will still eat a chicken if dropped into a which can be useful to heal them. Additionally, they have a very low base wage of 70, so having a ton of them wouldn't be too harmful to a Keeper's gold reserves. They do just about every job, but will fight with your s if forced to share the same and refuse to group with them in a . Combat Statistics See Query for information on Health, Strength, Defence, Skill, Dexterity and Luck. General Information (Dungeon Keeper 2) As with Dungeon Keeper, Skeletons aren't attracted though Portals like other creatures in Dungeon Keeper 2. When any creature (other than Imps or Vampires, which cannot be held captive) dies in your Prison, it may rise again as a Skeleton. Each Prison has a maximum number of Skeletons it can generate. This is equal to the number of inner tiles in the Prison plus one. Skeletons are physically weak (same health as the Goblin) and cannot cast spells, but they do have a decent attack. What's more, they don't need food, require a Lair, demand pay or ever get angry. The drawback is that as they don't sleep or eat they have no means of regaining health - the only way to do this is to cast Heal Spell on them. They are always willing to train and progress quickly. Once they reach level 4, they become idle and tend to wander around the dungeon, occasionally getting into fights. This is a problem as instead of falling unconscious, they are destroyed. An alternative to the Heal spell is using a Temple as a home. Rather than wandering off, Skeletons stay in the Temple and regain health while you reap the mana. With enough of them, you can power Horny with their prayers. Skeletons have no fear and will never retreat (even against insurmountable odds). Subsequently, they are immune to the effects of Fear Traps. When they die, they crumple into a pile of bones rather than produce a corpse. This means no chance of revival and no bodies for your graveyard. Gallery Skeleton Concept.jpg|Skeleton Concept Art (Dungeon Keeper 2 Manual) Skeleton.jpg|DK1 Icon for the Skeleton Skeleton.png|Dungeon Keeper 2 Skeleton Skeleton pickup.jpg|The pickup icon for the Skeleton References Category:Creatures